Frustration!
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: Inuyasha starts to wonder why he is having strange feelings for the used to be nerdy, but now really hot Kagome. What will happen when he takes her to Canada and rapes her.
1. Frustration!

Hi new story bout inu!!**INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!! But this story is!!**

* * *

"Why dose she do this to me!"Inuyash picked up his stuff and went into the bathroom. "She thinks she can walk all over me!" he set his gym cloths down on the bench in one of the stalls and began to change. "She thinks she can just pass me up on a date like that!? ME! ME! INUYASHA TAKA F,ING HASHI! THE COOLEST ,MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL! ME!! Why she's got alot of nerve! I'll show her!"

Inuyasha walked out of the locker room and into the gymnasium. He looked around for who he knew in his new class, but no one looked familiar. Only kouga, Miroku ,and Shippo. "Maybe I'll hang out with th..." But he stopped when he saw her. "So she is here? This will be intresting."

Kagome was to busy talking with Sango to notice the dodge ball that was flying towards her head.

"And than, and then!"

"Uh huh, uh huh...Oh Kagome! Look out!!"**Thwump!** "To late."

"Alright! Who threw it!?"

"Keh, what,cha gonna do bout it girlie?"

"Piss off Inuyasha!" She spat.

"Oi wench! These are new shoes! Watch it bitch!"

"Go burn your self!" Sango spat too.

"What's with you bitches and my new shoes!?"

"We think they're shit!"

"OI! They were alot of money!"

"What a waste of money." Kagome snickered.

"Was not! They are the best thing you can have right now!"

"Then that's not you at all."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not the best?"

"Exactly! Look how smart puppy is!"

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Awwwwww! Listen to the puppy growl." Sango purred.

"Shut up Sango!"

"Bite me! I can do what I want!

"Stay out of this!"

"No! Piss off!"

"Why should I? This is my class to!"

"Shit!" Kagome moaned.

"Oh yeah and I'm gonna have a real good time throwin balls at you!"

"Inuyasha, you have thrown your balls at every woman." Kagome spat.

"Every woman (pins her to the wall) cept you."

"Sango!?" Kagome gasped.

"He was hot!"

"Sango! Don't make me gag!" Kagome was furious now.

"She won't, but I will!" Inuyasha tried to kiss Kagome, but before he made contact she had kneed him right in the crotch.

"Bitch, you will pay for that!" Inuyasha lunged for Kagome, but she didn't see the rest for she passed out cold.


	2. I Was Raped, And Yet I Forgave Him

2nd chap! Enjoy! **INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TATORS!!**

"Mmmmm, where am I? What is going on?!"

"Mmmmm ,Gome." Two strong arms wrapped tightly around her naked body. Naked? Why was she naked? Kagome quickley looks down to find her self completley undressed and wrapped around Inuyasha.

"EWWWWWWWW!" She shrieks as she fights desprately against the impossible jigzaw puzzle Inuyasha called blankets.

Inuyasha noticed all the shrieking and movement and woke to the sight of his wench trying to exscape him.

"Oi wench! Where do you think you are going!?"

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!"**

"I brought you to Canada and raped you after I told the school nurse that I was going to take you home."

**"WHY!!"**

"You're hott! Why else!?" He grins at the first part causing bile to come up from within her stomach and into her throat.

"No why did you? I was a virgin! I'm not suppose to make love before I marry! My religion won't allow me into heaven now!" She started to sob, which was Inuyasha's greatest enemy, tears. She starts sobbing harder and harder and Inuyasha becomes so uncomfortable, to the point of where he just couldn't take it anymore. He scoots up next to her an wraps her in his arms, though she fights despretaly to get away.

"My only thought was how beautiful you were and all i wanted was to be with you, I thought you were sweet and funny, and smart, and beautiful! I teased you because I was affraid of your beauty. I thought you would laugh at me for likeing you. That you wouldn't take me seriously."

"Are you crazy! You should have been yourself then!"

"Really?"

"Yeah stupid!"

"So, then do you forgive me for rapeing you?"

"Only if you'll go out with me. Then I'll just count it as a freebie for you."

"Cool, but you forgive me just like that?"

"Promise not to hurt me anymore?"

"Of course I won't hurt you!"

"Then yes! I forgive you."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do Inuyasha. Yes I do."

Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep, one entangled with the other.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! How sweet!! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
